Donde va la gente cuando llueve
by MelinitaLR
Summary: onexshot,Camina bajo la lluvia viendo a todos correr para refugiarse, todos menos vos.-A


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Crepúsculo ya saben, son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me entretengo con ellos. ¡Yo también quiero un sexy Cullen en casa!

Donde Va La Gente Cuando Llueve: es una canción del puro rock argentino de "Pedro y Pablo"

* * *

**Donde va la gente cuando llueve**

Caminaba por la avenida principal, mis manos dentro de los bolsillos y pequeñas gotas de agua caían sobre mí. Y la misma frase, o mejor dicho las mismas palabras daban vueltas y vueltas sobre mi cabeza

¿cómo pude ser tan tonto?

Hoy se suponía que sería un de los mejores días de mi vida, aquellos que recuerdas por siempre, aunque no sería como lo había planeado.

Llegue a casa más temprano de lo normal, ha anunciar la nueva noticia.

Hoy después de tres años en ejercito como Teniente, había asumido al cargo de Capitán… si señores, ahora era el flameante Capitán Whitlock. Lo que significaba que con mi nuevo sueldo, podría pagar la tan esperada boda que estaba planeando María.

María… ella era mi luz, mi todo. Éramos novios desde hace un año, y habíamos decidido casarnos dentro de un tiempo.

Bueno en realidad, ella me había obligado a aceptar la propuesta, ya que me amenazo con abandonarme. Yo quería casarme, pero… no ahora, quería esperar un poco más, establecernos económicamente y planear un futuro y ahora gracias a mi nuevo cargo y mi nuevo sueldo, podía hacerlo.

Pero al llegar casa, en lugar de encontrarme con sus calidos brazos, me encontré con una simple nota sobre la mesa de la cocina.

La nota, decía simplemente que me abandonaba, que no podía esperar más y que si la necesitaba alguna vez… que hablara con el vecino. ¿Con el vecino? ¿Qué tenía que ver el?

Y de nuevo ¿Como pude ser tan tonto?

Sentí como sombras se apresuraban en mi camino, lo que hizo salir de mis ensoñación. La lluvia se volvía más intensa y las sombras no eran sombras, sino era la gente que corría a resguardarse del diluvio.

Por suerte, siempre hay un lugar donde resguardarse aguacero, y recordé que a unas cuantas cuadras de donde me encontraba se encontraba una cafetería.

A media que me acercaba al local, pude divisar una figura que se movía insistente en la calle. Todo estaba despejado, salvo la figura que se movía sobre el asfalto.

Ahí; justo al frente de la puerta del café, rodeada por una cortina de agua, alegremente chapoteando en el asfalto, se encontraba un ángel girando con destreza y elegancia entre el cartel del café y una zapatería. Su abrigo se encontraba totalmente empapado, y sus bellos bucles color azabache, caían húmedos sobre su rostro, me hipnotizaban junto a sus vultuosos sabios tenuemente morados por el frío.

Así empapada y en medio de la calle, _parecía un hada, perfecta, hermosa._

Cuando solo unos pasos nos separaban, me atrevía a hablarle

-Señorita… disculpe ¿se encuentra bien? – dije mientras ella se giraba para mirarme, y con ello se llevaba todo el aire de mis pulmones.

Frente a mí se encontraba la mujer más bella, que pudo haber pisado la tierra.

Su corta estatura, le daba cierto aire de niña e inocencia, sus ojos, de un profundo azul me recordaron al océano y sus tiernas mejillas sonrojadas estaban empapadas, llorando mientras me sonreía, por la lluvia.

Ella suspiro mientras se encogía de hombros, y pequeñas gotas se desprendieron de sus cabellos por el movimiento.

-Creo que si… ahora – contesto, mientras clavaba sus ojos en los míos – ¿y tu… te encuentras bien?

Dibuje una sonrisa sobre mis labios al contestar- Creo que si… ahora- le conteste con sus mismas palabras.

Ella sonriso ampliamente y extendió su brazo derecho hacia mi-¡Me llamo Alice, mucho gusto!

Estreche su mano, mientras me envolvía una extraña sensación – Jasper… Jasper Whitlock un placer- dije mientras asía una reverencia con mi cabeza.

-Mi querido caballero, me ha hecho esperar mucho tiempo…- Antes sus palabras abrí los ojos como plato, se me cruzo la idea de que estaba ante una completa demente, pero… al admirar de nuevo su figura, perdí el aliento. Rodeada de una cortina transparente completamente empapada y su tierna sonrisa creí estar frente a un cuadro, frente al más bello cuadro- Pero me he divertido mientras esperaba- dijo mirando sus pies completamente empapados y llenos de barro.

- Lo siento señorita, disculpe mi demora- le seguí el juego.

- Bueno la lluvia me ha gustado, pero preferiría seguir la plática a dentro y con un delicioso café… ¿me acompañas?- preguntó.

-Claro niña, hoy te has convertido mi sol de los días nublados, y te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo solo por estar contigo- tome su mano y nos adentramos a la cafetería.

-FIN-

* * *

**N/A: ¡Oh! Ya sé, que esto tal vez no tenga sentido, o tal vez creas que no debe terminar ahí. Pero las ganas de publicarlo son más fuertes.**

**Si te preguntas como surgió esto, bueno… alguna vez me encontré bajo la lluvia tarareando esta canción pero, lamentablemente nunca llego mi Jasper. =)**

**¡Espero que te guste! Besos y antes de irme ¿Dónde va la gente cuando llueve?**

***Mely***


End file.
